First Confederate Congress
The First Confederate Congress was the first regular session of the legislature of the Confederate States of America. Members of the First Confederate Congress were chosen in elections held in November 1861. Sessions All sessions of the First Confederate Congress met in the Confederacy's capital of Richmond, Virginia. * 1st Session - 18 February 1862 to 21 April 1862 * 2nd Session - 18 August 1862 to 13 October 1862 * 3rd Session - 12 January 1863 to 1 May 1863 * 4th Session - 7 December 1863 to 17 February 1864 Leadership Senate *'President of the Senate': Vice President Alexander H. Stephens *President pro tempore: Robert Mercer Taliaferro Hunter of Virginia http://www.csawardept.com/history/Congress/1st/index.html House *'Speaker of the House of Representatives': Thomas Stanley Bocock of Virginia - 18 February 1862 - 18 March 1865 *Speaker pro tempore: Jabez Lamar Monroe Curry of Alabama (1863) http://www.csawardept.com/history/Congress/1st/index.html Members Senate Alabama * Clement Claiborne Clay * William Lowndes Yancey (died 23 July 1863) ** Robert Jemison, Jr. (took his seat on ''28 December 1863 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) Arkansas * Robert Ward Johnson * Charles Burton Mitchel Florida * James McNair Baker * Augustus Emmet Maxwell Georgia * Robert Augustus Toombs (elected but refused to serve) ** John Wood Lewis, Sr. (took his seat on '' 7 April 1862 - ''Appointed to serve until the place could be filled) ** Herschel Vespasian Johnson (took his seat on ''19 January 1863 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) * Benjamin Harvey Hill Kentucky * Henry Cornelius Burnett * William Emmet Simms Louisiana * Thomas Jenkins Semmes * Edward Sparrow Mississippi * Albert Gallatin Brown * James Phelan, Sr. Missouri * John Bullock Clark, Sr. * Robert Ludwell Yates Peyton (died 3 September 1863) ** Waldo Porter Johnson (took his seat on ''24 December 1863 - ''Appointed to fill vacancy) North Carolina * George Davis (resigned in January 1864 to become CS Attorney General) ** Edwin Godwin Reade (took his seat on ''22 January 1864 - ''Appointed to fill vacancy) * William Theophilus Dortch South Carolina * Robert Woodward Barnwell * James Lawrence Orr Tennessee * Landon Carter Haynes, Sr. * Gustavus Adolphus Henry, Sr. Texas * William Simpson Oldham, Sr. * Louis Trezevant Wigfall Virginia * Robert Mercer Taliaferro Hunter * William Ballard Preston (died 16 November 1862) ** Allen Taylor Caperton (took his seat on ''22 January 1864 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) House of Representatives Sorted in districts of Election X''': Originally member of the Provisional Confederate Congress '''Alabama *Thomas Jefferson Foster *William Russell Smith *John Perkins Ralls *Jabez Lamar Monroe Curry X''' *Francis Strother Lyon *William Parish Chilton, Sr. '''X *David Clopton *James Lawrence Pugh *Edmund Strother Dargan Arkansas *Felix Ives Batson *Grandison Delaney Royston *Augustus Hill Garland X''' *Thomas Burton Hanly '''Florida *James Baird Dawkins (resigned 8 December 1862) **John Marshall Martin (took his seat on '' 25 March 1863 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *Robert Benjamin Hilton Georgia *Julian Hartridge *Charles James Munnerlyn *Hines Holt (resigned 1 March 1863 after third session) **Porter Ingram (took his seat on ''12 January 1864 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *Augustus Holmes Kenan X''' *David William Lewis *William White Clark *Robert Pleasant Trippe *Lucius Jeremiah Gartrell *Hardy Strickland *Augustus Romaldus Wright '''X Kentucky *Willis Benson Machen *John Watkins Crockett, Jr. *Henry English Read *George Washington Ewing X''' *James Chrisman *Theodore Legrand Burnett'''X *Horatio Washington Bruce *George Baird Hodge X''' *Eli Metcalfe Bruce *James William Moore *Robert Jefferson Breckinridge, Jr. *John Milton Elliott '''X Louisiana *Charles Jacques Villeré *Charles Magill Conrad X''' *Duncan Farrar Kenner '''X *Lucius Jacques Dupré *Henry Marshall X''' *John Perkins, Jr. '''X Mississippi *Jeremiah Watkins Clapp *Reuben Davis (resigned 1 March 1863 after third session) **William Dunbar Holder (took his seat on ''21 January 1864 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *Israel Victor Welch *Henry Cousins Chambers *Otho Robards Singleton *Ethelbert Barksdale *John Jones McRae Missouri *William Mordecai Cooke, Sr. X''' (died 3 September 1863) *Thomas Alexander Harris '''X *Caspar Wistar Bell X''' *Aaron H. Conrow '''X *George Graham Vest X''' *Thomas W. Freeman '''X *''Representative-elect'' Hyer never took his seat; the district was unrepresented for the entire First Congress; North Carolina *William Nathan Harrell Smith *Robert Rufus Bridgers *Owen Rand Kenan *Thomas David Smith McDowell X''' *Archibald Hunter Arrington *James Robert McLean *Thomas Samuel Ashe *William Lander *Burgess Sidney Gaither *Allen Turner Davidson '''X *Abraham Watkins Venable X''' '''South Carolina *John McQueen *William Porcher Miles X''' *Lewis Malone Ayer, Jr. *Milledge Luke Bonham (resigned 13 October 1862 after second session) **William Dunlap Simpson (took his seat on ''5 February 1863 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *James Farrow *William Waters Boyce '''X Tennessee *Joseph Brown Heiskell (resigned 6 February 1864) *William Graham Swan *William Henry Tibbs *Erasmus Lee Gardenhire *Henry Stuart Foote *Meredith Poindexter Gentry *George Washington Jones *Thomas Menees *John DeWitt Clinton Atkins X''' *John Vines Wright *David Maney Currin '''X Texas *John Allen Wilcox (died 7 February 1864) *Caleb Claiborne Herbert *Peter W. Gray *Franklin Barlow Sexton *Malcolm D. Graham *William Bacon Wright Virginia *Muscoe Russell Hunter Garnett (died 14 February 1864) *John Randolph Chambliss, Sr. *James Lyons *Roger Atkinson Pryor X''' (resigned 5 April 1862) **Charles Fenton Collier (took his seat on ''18 August 1862 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *Thomas Stanhope Bocock '''X *John Goode, Jr. *James Philemon Holcombe *Daniel Coleman DeJarnette, Sr. *William "Extra Billy" Smith (resigned 4 April 1863) **David Funsten (took his seat on ''7 December 1863 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *Alexander Boteler X''' *John Brown Baldwin *Waller Redd Staples '''X *Walter Preston X''' *Albert Gallatin Jenkins (resigned 21 April 1862 after first session) **Samuel Augustine Miller (took his seat on ''24 February 1863 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *Robert Johnston '''X *Charles Wells Russell X''' '''Arizona Territory * Marcus H. MacWillie Cherokee Nation * Elias Cornelius Boudinot X''' '''Choctaw Nation * Robert McDonald Jones See also * Provisional Confederate Congress * Second Confederate Congress Category:Government of the Confederate States de:1. Kongress der Konföderierten Staaten von Amerika it:Primo Congresso Confederato ja:第1回アメリカ連合国議会